Christmas Emotions
by Pricat
Summary: It's Riley's first Christmas in the new house and she, her parents and the emotions are very excited
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Here's something I got inspired to write after talking to my friend on Skype and talking about the emotions celebrating Christmas and one thing led to another in my mind, plus I know it's not Dece,ber yet but I felt like writing it.**

 **It's December in San Fransisco meaning it's Riley's first Christmas in Tne new house plus her emotions are celebrating the ho,I days too.**

 **I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was December in San Fransisco and Christmas was on it's way which made everybody excited but Riley was very excited because she loved the holidays and it was her first one here so in Headquarters, the emotions were excited too plus Disgust was wearing holly earrings, since Tne holidays fitted her because it involved green.

Joy was wearing a Santa hat humming Christmas music to herself plus she and her siblings were wearing Christmas sweaters but Anger was enjoying his because he hated the cold plus they were always roasting chestnuts or marshmallows on his flame hair.

"Ooh it's our first Christmas in Tne new house, how exciting!" Joy said.

"Yes it is, but it's good right?" Sadness said wearing her Christmas sweater but Joy nodded because Sadness was trying to be a bit positive.

Anger was eating fruitcake which he loved along with eggnog because he loved them.

He was wearing a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it, but not wearing a Santa hat because he burnt it with his flame hair.

"Eww don't you know fruitcake is toxic, it's gonna make you sick." Disgust told Anger.

"I don't care!" Anger said belching while Shy was playing with Crystal and Gust, his and Disgust's kids but it was their first ever Christmas.

But later that night he didn't feel good running to the bathroom throwing up but taking a shower and put a clean night shirt on but his stomach hurt.

The next day they noticed that Anger was not eating anything.

* * *

Riley was seeing that her parents were going to get a Christmas tree after dinner making her excited as they were putting on warm clothes getting in the car.

The family were listening to Christmas music on the radio and singing along making Joy smile because it was powering Family Island making them happy, but giving them ideas to decorate too making Disgust excited since she loved this stuff.

They were getting to work plus decorating a Christmas tree like Riley and her parents did every year as they were having fun plus Anger was in a good mood which stunned them.

Fear got shaky seeing a Santa ornament because he thought Santa was scary, because he knew if you were asleep or awake, good or bad.

"Relax Fear, it's okay." Joy assured her boyfriend as Anger rolled his eyes.

"Santa isn't scary, he brings gifts." Anger told him seeing Crystal and Gust playing making Anger smile.


	2. Looking Forward To The Holidays

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope peopke like.**

 **Riley is having fun to do with the holidays along with hockey practice which makes Joy and the others happy.**

* * *

That night both Joy and Fear were on dream duty while the others slept but Dream Productions had made some sweet dreams involving Christmas which made Joy and Fear happy because all of them loved the holidays and the fun it brought along with the memories that powered Family Island throughout the years, so it was good.

"Things will be very good this year, plus it's the first Christmas we're gonna spend in the new house." Joy told him getting excited.

"Yes, but Riley is very excited, because it means skating which you know she loves." Fear told her.

Joy nodded because she knew things would be good plus Crystal and Gust were also asleep which was good because they needed their rest to help Riley.

"The next morning after helping Riley pick out her outfit among other things, Joy and her siblings were having breakfast which consisted of cereal and pancakes seeing Anger eating a whole stack of pancakes, and drinking coffee.

"Maybe if we're lucky, he'll get another stomach ache." Disgust muttered as Shy sighed feeding Crystal and Gust.

Anger didn't care if the others didn't like his table manners, as he'd been this way forever and nothing would stop it.

* * *

At her middle school Riley's class were learning about the holidays plus they were involved in a pageant but Riley was paying attention to her teacher making Joy and the emotions in Headquarters understood that she was looking forward to hockey practise after school, plus Jordan would be at the rink, making Disgust, Joy and Sadness smile because they understood having boyfriends in Anger, Fear and Shy.

"Yes, the bell rang meaning hockey!" Riley said grabbing her stuff and leaving with the other kids heading to the ice rink with Jordan talking about things like the holidays.

During hockey practice Riley was doing her best which made Jordan happy along with the coach and her friends and after practice, she and Jordan were getting hot cocoa which was helping warm her up after being on the ice.

"Aw they're cute together, don't you think?" Joy said as Disgust and Sadness nodded.

"I guess but they're just having fun." Anger said making Sadness understand her hot head was just a little bit grumpy so would be okay soon unless Disgust riled him up plus hockey practice always riled him up, so after it he always got sleepy.

"I'm gonna take a time out okay?" Anger said yawning going to the break room.

Joy was relieved that he did this after hockey to avoid getting angry and his flame hair come out.


	3. Under The Mistletoe

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **In this chapter, Anger is a bit irked by Joy and her accordion so he and Sadness have some alone time.**

 **Plus Riley and her Mom are baking holiday treats.**

* * *

"Mmm these cookies are going to be good, I know it!" Riley said to her Mom because she and her we're baking Christmas cookies and in Headquarters Joy and the other emotions were watching.

Anger was getting hungry smelling the cookies, because he could smell tnem seeing Disgust shake her head at him since he liked sweet things.

"I bet they taste good, knowing our girl." Joy told him.

Fear got anxious seeing a Santa shaped one making Anger roll his eyes at this.

"Fear, we talked about this, Santa isn't scary, even Riley isn't scared of him." Joy said to him seeing Disgust and Sadness nod plus they knew that the big guy in the red suit would be visiting Headquarters on Christmas Eve knowing Fear would freak, but Anger found it hilarious.

"Time to put the cookies in the oven, sweetie." Jill told Riley.

"Okay Mom!" Riley replied putting on oven gloves as she put the cookies in the oven hoping that her friends and family especially Jordan would like tnem.

Jill laughed at her daughter knowing her daughter had feelings for a boy in her class named Jordan but she and her husband were okay with it because it was cute.

* * *

That night in Headquaryers Joy and the others were singing carols but Anger wasn't in the mood making Joy sigh because this always happened seeing him go to the break room to be alone for a bit because he liked the holidays and all, but Joy's efforts kind of got on his nerves, despite them being family.

Sadness was going after him because she wanted to make him happy, putting cookies on a plate seeing Anger there drinking coffee but he couldn't stand Joy's accordion so didn't want to hurt her feelings making Sadness smile because despite being a hot head he had a good heart which she could see, but Anger smiled seeing her.

"Thanks toots, and guess you got annoyed by the accordion I see?" he asked.

"Sort of, but I was worried about you." Sadness told him hugging him.

It was making his heart warm making him giggle which was music to her ears.

They were unaware there was mistletoe and he and Sadness were under it making Sadness smile kissing Anger making him excited.

"Ohh, we're under the mistletoe!" Anger said.

Sadness nodded blushing as Joy entered wondering what was going on so understood seeing the mistletoe.

Joy giggled as she realised what had happened proud of Sadness because she knew how Sadness had told her about how she had feelings for Anger but was stunned that Anger was excited.

They knew this was how Riley was around Jordan which made Joy happy for her.


	4. Snow Fun

Riley giggled as she and her friends were goofing around in the snow because snow had fallen plus they had built snowmen and right now they were having a snowball fight and in Headquarters Anger was enjoying this along with his other Siblijgs because they were happy Riley was havingbfun, plus Jordan was joining in makimg Joy smirk.

Golden memory spheres rolled into Headquarters as they were powering Friendship Island which made the emotions happy because they cared about their girl so her friends made her happy especially Jordan along with her parents, plus Sadness was drinking eggnog.

"Mmm, that smells good!" Anger said blushing making Joy smirk

She knew those two liked each other but keeping it a secret because she and Fear liked each other.

Sadness was cuddling Anger plus wearing a blue Sants hat making Joy smirk because it was cute Pkus Christmas was the time for romance and family and they were a family of sorts but was sighing

* * *

"I'm glad you had fun, as we were seeing." Jill told her daughter at dinner making Riley nod but hoped things were okay since it was their first Christmas here knowing back in Minnosota, they had traditions like skating so hoped Riley was okay with this remembering how moving had emotionally stressed her out.

"Yes, plus Jordan told me there's an open ice rink, do it's kinda like being back there." Riley said mamimg her parents understand hoping she was okay.

They were having dinner but Disgust was seeing no broccoli or sprouts makingPlus Shy happy because he knew she got syressed when Riley's parents tried to get her to eat broccoli or sprouts plus Anger was humming to himself hoping Flame was okay because it was cold out.

"He'll be okay, plus he's hot like you are remember?

Plus he knows how to find his way back to you." Sadness reminded him making Anger nod unaware said dragon dog had gotten into Headquaryers making Anger chuckle.


End file.
